No,you are better
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: "She would always be his biggest what if." I loved them together,and this is a what if,ending is kind of rushed,no flames rating only for a kiss


**"She would always be his biggest what if." well,readers,what if,Percy decided to stay on the island with Calypso? Rather short,might make it a multi-chapter fic,if i get reviews,not meant to offend! I don't own Percy Jackson! Am rather proud of this.**

Percy sighed,frowning,Hephaestus had just left,telling Percy,that he had a choice,to stay with Calypso,or go back to camp Half-blood, back to Annabeth,Grover,Tyson,and his could go back,becoming the kid,that the gods used as there toy,who they made as there little quest puppet,maybe it would be better,to join Luke,after all there gods,were depending on a kid,when they rulers of divine power did nothing! Percy bolted up suddently,almsot instantly feeling ashamed,he was thinking about joining Luke,going against the gods! His own father!

But,he thought,after all,he was on this island,because he was about to die,if not for Calypso,but why wad he about to die? The gods,after all,he was hurt because off this quest,but after all,he nearly died on a yearly basics,because of the gods,the lightning thief,they wouldn't go and get them damn flecce,they wouldn't help Artimis,they wouldn't save camp Half-blood,they wouldn't try and fight their father,in fact,they could have done hundreds of things,but they didn't,yet they call mortal inferior and ironic isn't it,the have become the very thing they they nearly cause a war,without caring,and get off scot-free,yet Calypso only sides with her father,and she's stranded on a island,for years!

He gets up,streaching his legs,he thinks about what the god said,"Morning is the best time to make choices.",he thoughts turn to his friends,more or so,Annabeth,he thinks he likes her,she was is first kiss,he danced with her,she makes him feel like he ate to much of his mom's cooking,like on wrong move,your sick,only rather than pukeing your guts out,with Annabeth,you'll be more likley to puke out thoughts wonder to Nico,a kid he had sworn to protect,if he stayed,what would happen to Nico? well,his mind muttered,he'd have Lily,they'll make each other happy.

But,what about Tyson? he thought,of course his sub-consuse had an answer,he stays wth your father,were your never invited,he is though,hmm,its like he's preventing from you to be happy,it mused,he sighed,man he's got to be going crazy,his thoughts were picking sides! Then,what about Grover? His sub-consusiuse wouldn't admit defeat,then again,maybe it wasn't wrong. He has Juniper,a GIRL! You don't,no you've been busy,trying to save the world Lily and Nico have each other,knowing that or not,and there happy,Tyson,he's happy,hell give him some scrap metal and he'll be happy,Grover,he's content,and Annabeth,well a relationship would hold her back,from her dreams,remeber with Luke,she loves him,and she's distracted,but she'll find a way to be happy, what about you?

He was distracted from his many thoughts,by soft footsteps,he turned around,gripping Riptide,looking up,he saw her,Calypso,with her pretty eyes,and brown barided hair,that smells of cinnamon,and with her silvery dress,truthfully,Percy thought she looked amazing,more so than Kellie or Tammi or anyone it was because she didn't try to be amazing-ly pretty."Your leaving?" she asked,her voice was alomst broken,he turned to her,"What?" Percy asked looking and feeling rather confused,"Percy,all heros end up leaving me,all heros I fall in love with." she nearly cried,Percy felt horriable,he never wanted her to cry!

"You love me?" that was the only thing Percy could regester right then,Calypso loved him! "Yes,but Percy the fates are cruel,pleae never forget me!" she requested,Percy could only gap,she loved him! "I'll come back,after the war!" he promised,Calypso frowned almost braking down,"You can only find my island once,Percy." she whispered,he didn't know when he had made his choice,but when he relised he had covered her lips with his,he relised,he wanted to stay,he wanted to be with her."But - Percy,a- all heros-" she was cut off by Percy,"I'm not all heros,most off them are jerks." he smiled,she nodded,"No,Percy,you are not most heros,you are better." he just smiles,the next time they meet Hermes,it turns out,Nico steped up,he killed Kronos,he feel for Lily,there happy,Grover and Juniper,they got married,Annabeth,she's making her dreams come true,there all sure he's alive,he asked Hermes to pass on a messege,he's rather lucky,he's friends with one of his kids. He fills them in on hows he's ok and happy,there ok,and happy,they say they miss him terribley though,well,there's alway Iris ,and people say there's no shuch thing as happy endings.


End file.
